


After Moments

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King two sentence fiction. The Sewer King smiled by two pet alligators before his children appeared without lots and lots of pretties for him.





	After Moments

I never created Sewer King and his pet alligators with children.

The Sewer King smiled by two pet alligators before his children appeared without lots and lots of pretties for him. He frowned for the rest of the evening.

THE END


End file.
